xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Xéno!Sans(english)
Xéno!Sans is the Sans of Xénotale. Story Neutral and Pacifist At one time everything was fine. But one day an entity beat Undyne. Papyrus then entered the royal guard and became the master of Snowdin and its surroundings. Sans was scared of his brother. He then met Frisk. He then asked her to kill Papyrus. If you killed Papyrus He became happy being rid of his brother. He owes a lot of debt to Frisk and gives her free hot dogs. If you have spared Papyrus (Neutral) He disappears from your field of vision and is tortured by Papyrus. In the judgement hall he asks you why you didn't kill Papyrus. Pacifist Papyrus's reign ends and Sans is no longer afraid of him. He is finally happy. Genocide In genocide after the death of his brother he began to be afraid of Frisk. He trained then to become stronger. Then Zeno arrived and trained him. He died thousands of times. Then came his fight against Frisk. The first phase was going normally. He took an attack but he resisted. An energy enveloped him and he became stronger. He took an infinite damage attack and died. Appearance Out of the second phase of the genocide fight Xéno!Sans looks very much like Classic. It is even identical in appearance. The only difference is that his eye only glows in yellow. During the second phase of the genocide fight In addition to a red energy around him. Moreover it is a hack in the same place as Classic!Sans when he dies. His eye only glows in red. Personality Neutral and pacifist He is often afraid of royal guards except Xéno!Undyne. He's very afraid of his brother. He no longer drinks ketchup. He trusts Snowdin's monsters. Genocide He became cruel. He has no mercy on anyone and begins to love killing. He is really arrogant and hates wasting time. He is determined to kill Frisk. Relationships Neutral and pacifist Xéno!Papyrus Xéno!Papyrus is his brother and his biggest fear. Xéno!Toriel She is his best friend. They often tell each other jokes together. Xéno!Gaster They merge in neutral and pacifist for a fight. We know that they know each other but not how they knew each other. Genocide Xéno!Frisk His last enemy during the fight. Zeno His coach during the training. Abilities Normal Bones Same attack as Classic. Gaster Blasters Same attack as Classic. Blue soul Same attack as Classic. Gravity manipulation Same attack as Classic. Karmic retribution Same effect as Classic. Timestop Same effect as Classic. Fusion with Gaster Enhanced Gaster Blasters These Gaster Blasters have a power that is equal of the addition of the powers of Sans and Gaster's Gaster Blasters. Time acceleration Accelerate the time. Time slackening Slow down the time. Anti-bones These bones move randomly. Genocide DNA Blasters These Gaster Blasters are 2 times more powerful than the normal ones. The shape of their radius is that of a DNA molecule. Orange and green attacks It can attack in orange and green. Moving the box Can move the box. Destruction of the box Can destroy the box. Gaster Invisible Blasters They are like normal but they're invisible. Anti-world Invokes an Anti-world. Xéno!Sans text.png Xéno!Sans.png Xéno!Sans phase 2.jpg Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Monsters